Shortened happiness
by Bovrilcat
Summary: A collection of drabbles, containing bits and pieces from the lives of our most beloved characters, touching on their lives their past and possibly their future. Let us unravel the intricate details woven into the characters, and delve into their lives. Requests are welcomed with open arms, please read and enjoy! Remember to read the intro for more details!
1. Intro

Hello there! Just a quick intro before we start. These are just short drabbles, they can be as fluffy or as dark as you like. If you want to request please just send me a PM, and I'll see what I can do!

The characters can be any age you want, and I will try and do all shippings, just please be aware that I feel uncomfortable with writing about some of them. Example: Stacy x Phineas.

I do ship Phinbella, but I am okay with any other shippings, and I will do my best with all requests. But the drabbles aren't just going to be about shipping, other stuff as well.  
If you don't have an account and you would like to request, please just leave it in your comment :)

Also I know I should be updating my other stories, but this is helping me get over writers block.

~Bovrilcat


	2. Chocolate milk

"You don't talk much." Phineas remarked, staring at the green haired boy who sat quietly with his building blocks. The green haired five year looked up at the red head, causing Phineas to smile.

"Do you like chocolate milk?" Phineas asked, as his tower toppled over. Ferb nodded his head, making Phineas jump to his feet. He grasped Ferb's hand, dragging him to his feet.

"Comon! We can have some now, you're tall enough to reach the self where Mom puts it!"

Ferb could only smile.


	3. A better friend

"Yah I know right!" Candace exclaimed, as both girls went into fits of laughter. Stacy regained composure, readjusting her legs that rested on the desk in Candace's room. She smiled as she watch Candace realign her hair.

"You know I'm lucky Candace." Stacy suddenly said, causing Candace to give her a puzzled expression. "You know I'm just lucky in the fact that I have a friend like you." Candace smiled at her words, the feeling of sentimental washing over her.

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and you won't judge me. I really couldn't ask for a better friend." Stacy continued, feeling her eyes water. Candace's smile grew as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"And I couldn't have wished for a better friend either."

* * *

**Remember to request in PM if you have an account, if not just in a comment! **

**~Bovrilcat**


	4. Rebound

**-Requested by Dreadwing216**

* * *

"Hey there Phineas…" Phineas looked up towards where the voice had come from, his eyes landing on a girl with brunette hair.

"Oh, hi Adyson," he replied, lacking his usual punch. Adyson frowned, joined him under the shade of the tree. "Still beat up about Isabella?" She said, somewhat flatly. Phineas sighed, he still didn't know the full reason she had broke up with him. He nodded solemnly, Adyson could only roll her eyes.

"You know Phineas, you're being really dramatic." Phineas suddenly looked up at her, startled by her words. She stared straight on ahead, eyebrows creased together. "Seriously, you two broke up like three weeks ago. When are you gonna stop moping?" She looked at him now, her spunk sparking in her eyes.

Phineas pressed his lips together, unable to speak. What was he going to say, that he stilled loved Isabella? He shook his head, "Well what do you suppose I do?" He asked, his voice thick with pure innocence. "I mean, she was amazing! I-I can't just stop feeling sad." Adyson only sighed, returning her eyesight back into the distance.

A long silence hung in the air, until Adyson abruptly stood up. "I'll meet you at slushy dawgs at five. Remember to bring me flowers, I'll even look pretty for you."  
With that, she walked out of the yard.

* * *

**Go and vote on my poll!  
****Also, I'm going on tour to Belgium this week, it's music tour and I have a solo! Then I have a German test and Science test the next week... So wish me luck!**

**~Bovrilcat**


	5. Invention block

**-Requested by my friend in real life**

* * *

I stared at the paper in defeat. My pencil lay lifeless in my hands. No inspiration, no ideas, no nothing. Just blank empty space, the paper and my mind alike.

Dumb invention block.

* * *

**My friend has been having some trouble with art block lately so she asked me to write about it to make her feel better :D**

**~Bovrilcat**


	6. Languages

"It's not fair, you guys all speak different languages!" Phineas exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Technically, Ferb does not speak a different language." Baljeet said, as Buford raised his hand. "Yeah but he does have a cool accent." All nodded in agreement with Buford.

"I just feel left out, since you all such cool backgrounds and cultures." Phineas continued, rubbing his heel into the ground. "I don't speak _fluent _Dutch if that makes you feel any better." Buford piped up. "Yeah, and I still don't know what lamppost means in Spanish," Isabella added, both a somewhat feeble attempt to cheer Phineas up.

Phineas sighed looking down at the ground. Ferb suddenly walked up to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You'll always be the best American we know. Even if you only do have a two hundred year history." This caused the entire group to giggle, before all enveloping Phineas in a hug. "Thanks guys, I love/amar/Iśka/liefde you all." He said, as Ferb pulled back with a smirk.

"You learnt how to say I love you in Spanish, Hindi and Dutch?" He said, still smirking. Phineas only smiled and nodded.


	7. A perfect day

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! Long story short, I went on tour to Belgium (it was amazing! Go to my Deviantart page for photos!) Also I have been swallowed by school work, and writers blocks had it's insufferable grasp on my throat. Anyway without further ado, read on fanfictioners!**

**Requested by Neo762**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb... Sadly**

* * *

The sun was shining, the grass was swaying. A cool breeze wove itself through the leaves of the proud oak tree.

Yes, a truly wonderful time to sit in the blissful quiet to read the best choice of your literary works. Nothing but you, the sun and the absence of a over-talkative redhead. Wonderfully engulfed by a sea of words, with no interruptions.

Yes, a truly perfect day.

* * *

**Yay! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more, remember to request!**

**Also some exciting news, I GOT MY FIRST EVER VALENTINES! But I don't know who it is! There are pictures on my Deviantart if you wanna take a look, also happy belated valentines day to all of you!**

**ACT YOUR AGE MADE MY HEART EXPLODE WITH JOY!**

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
